1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fishing tackle. In particular, this invention relates to a weedless fishhook or snell adapted to deflect the fishhook or snell or to deflect weeds, underwater brush, or other obstacles. The invention also relates to a method of making a weedless fishhook or snell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underwater brush, weeds or debris present one of the many obstacles facing a fisherman. Although underwater brush and weeds are attractive habitat for many varieties of fish, these same underwater floras all too often present an unavoidable snag for a fishhook. The same fishing tackle element that is responsible for snagging a fishxe2x80x94the hookxe2x80x94is susceptible itself to being snagged on underwater brush or weeds. Once the hook becomes snagged on weeds, brush, or another object, the opportunity to catch a fish on the same cast is virtually eliminated and the chances of that hook being lost are significant.
It has long been recognized that it would be advantageous to have a weedless fishhook that would shield the hook from weeds, brush or debris without interfering with the setting of the hook. Consequently, weedless fishing tackle of various types has been designed to prevent undesirable snags.
One such product is a weedless hook which includes a thin piece of wire extending from the shank and folded back on itself. This folded wire comprises one end with separate wire ends connected with the shank of the hook by solder and a second end in which the wire is integrally connected. The folded wire of this hook extends from the shank, through the eyelet and then outwardly for engagement with the hook portion.
A second product is a weedless jig disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,766 issued to Bohn. This product includes a multiwire strand which is molded into the jig head and is then spread to form a weed deflector.
Although the weedless fishing tackle products of the prior art have been acceptable in many ways, there is a continuing need for a weedless fishhook or snell that prevents the hook from snagging on weeds or brush without interfering with the setting of the hook. A continuing need also exists for a method of making a weedless fishhook or snell
The present invention is directed to a fishhook or snell that satisfies the need of preventing the hook from snagging weeds, brush or other objects while maintaining the hooking and setting ability when a fish strikes the hook. The present invention also satisfies the need for a method of making such hook or snell. The hook of the present invention comprises a shank, an eyelet, a hook portion and multiple wire strands extending outwardly in a fan shaped pattern from near the eyelet to near the sharp point of the hook to shield the hook from weeds, brush and the like. The multiple wire strands are preferably connected to the eyelet end of the shank by a line wrap, although other means are available as well.
The weedless hook of the present invention works by deflecting weeds and brush from the hook or by deflecting the hook away from the weeds and brush. That is, the multiple wire strands act as a shield for the hook, particularly the sharp end of the hook, and deflect the hook or such objects before they catch and snag the hook. The multiple wire strands are stiff enough to deflect weeds or the hook, but also allow the fish to easily bite down on the hook, without adversely affecting the ability to set the hook.
The method aspect of the present invention includes providing a finite length of multistrand wire. Preferably this is a twisted, multistrand wire of two or more strands, more preferably four or more strands and most preferably six or more strands. One end of this multistrand wire is positioned next to the eyelet end of the hook shank and connected to the shank by a line wrap. Preferably this is then secured by superglue or some other adhesive. Finally, the other end of this multistrand wire is bent toward the sharp end of the hook portion and the individual wires are spread.
The method of making the hook as described above, and the resulting hook itself, involves the synergistic and interactive nature of the elements and method steps of the invention. Specifically, the line wrap is a relatively high tensile strength material such that the wrap will deform and engage the knuckle-like contours of the bundle of strands to form mechanical engagements between the two components. Further, the wires must be stiff enough to form and function as a deflector and still ductile enough to withstand bending and reforming without breaking or rapidly fatiguing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a weedless fishhook or snell.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weedless fishhook or snell having a plurality of unconnected wires with free ends for deflecting the fishhook or snell or for deflecting weeds, brush or the like.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a weedless fishhook or snell.
These and other features, aspects, and objects of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is an elevational side view of the weedless fish hook of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is an elevational front view of the eyelet and upper shank portion of the fishhook of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is an elevational back view of the eyelet and upper shank portion of the fishhook of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a view partially in section as viewed along the section line 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 5 is an elevational side view of a further embodiment of the fishhook of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is an elevational side view of a weedless snell in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 7 is an elevational side view showing a first stage of making the fishhook or snell of the present invention.
FIG. 8 is an elevational side view showing a further stage of making the fishhook or snell of the present invention.